With the development of communication technologies, mobile terminals are having more and more powerful functionalities. Nowadays, people use mobile terminals to communicate and exchange information. For different users within a close range, Bluetooth communication technology is commonly employed to perform data transmission. However, the data transmission based on Bluetooth communication technology requires the user to perform discovery manually for Bluetooth pairing, the operations of which are complicated and the transmission speed is slow, and only a point-to-point data transmission is supported. Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a method for achieving fast synchronous data sharing among different users, without the need of manual pairing, where a user may transmit data synchronously to multiple users so as to perform data transmission with each other.